


flower (you)

by qtjimin



Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short, ace - Freeform, ayno - Freeform, flower (you), kpop, m/m - Freeform, songfic?, vav - Freeform, wooyoung - Freeform, yoonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtjimin/pseuds/qtjimin
Summary: Yoonho doesn't know if he loves his boyfriend all that much. Wooyoung decides to be a dick about it.





	flower (you)

> Wooyoung didn't dare look back. ”I’m not going to remember him anyway.” he muttered to himself, in hopes to convince himself of that but he felt nothing. Empty. Noh Yoonho was his ex now. He left him there in the darkness of the night at the park they'd spend time on together, rebelling after-dark. Back when they we're only friends. And now, Wooyoung wanted nothing to do with him.
> 
>  
> 
> Yoonho was sat on a park bench. ’How could Wooyoung be so cruel..?’ he thought. Yoonho swore he wouldn't forgive himself. He had lost Wooyoung; The guy who made him realize who he was.
> 
> Yoonho may have got a bit drunk last night. His intoxicated mind was very easy to mess with. He was caught kissing another guy. But he was almost one-hundred percent sure he didn't really want to. Wooyoung had caught him in the act just in time. They were at some club, kissing in the parking lots as their little get-aways. Being gay wasn't as accepted in South Korea than other places, so gays would normally never be caught kissing in public.
> 
>  
> 
> Intoxicated or not.
> 
>  
> 
> Wooyoung came before the other moved his hand to Yoonho's face. Just in time.
> 
> He had taken his drunken boyfriend by the hand quickly and drove him back to his place with a few curses at the other guy with a couple dagger-stares. The other guy looked everything like a jackass. It gave him a weird feeling. That Yoonho was going to hurt himself.
> 
> Yoonho had been living with Wooyoung for a few weeks now to run away from his own problems. But all Wooyoung knew about it was ’just because’. He didn't even mind it, he loved Yoonho, but he’d have to be home by tomorrow.
> 
>  
> 
> ’Sorry, Yoonho.’
> 
>  
> 
> Wooyoung was very emotional. He could go from a 10 mood to a 1 super quick on any therapists mood chart. This really hurt him. He took it down to his heart. He had been cheated on before, and decided to no longer take chances.
> 
>   
>  He would leave Yoonho. In a painful way. To show how he could hurt himself just screwing around. He didn't care about reputation. Yoonho could say whatever he wanted and whine as much as he pleased. Wooyoung had a couple guys and a lot of girls say so much already, that it eventually had stopped bothering him. Yoonho probably wouldn't be surprised he'd leave him. He knew Yoonho knows what people say about him already. He remembers him saying that he loved him for him, and knew all the rumours were fake. And not all were true but...
> 
>   
>  ’Yoonho... how stupid.’
> 
>   
>  In the morning, Yoonho was interrogated. Wooyoung wasn't suffering of hangover, of course, he didn't like alcohol but Yoonho did and had a small hangover. He said only wanted to sleep.
> 
> Wooyoung treated Yoonho to whatever he wanted in budget, and Yoonho was a cute little drunk, so he took him out to that club last night. He hated it but watching Yoonho jump around to the music and awfully flirt with him while red in his own face... Made it worth it.
> 
> Later that night...
> 
>   
>  ’Was that to open my eyes...?’
> 
> Wooyoung shook his head. He was damaged. His eyes were wide, he looked concerned and a little frightening to the sleepy one. Messily wrapped in blankets with horribly messy hair and his face barely showing behind the blankets.
> 
> Cute.
> 
> Yoonho didn't sleep in at all that morning. He cried. Wooyoung left to work while Yoonho cried all day long, in his appartement. Not daring to touch anything, even his food. Yoonho sat up, hungry and feeling very much dislike for himself. The words ’he was cute’ almost left his mouth while he was deep in thought about this whole thing.
> 
>  
> 
> ”Do I really love Wooyoung?” he asked himself for the first time all day. He turned off the faucet he was using to wash his face. He looked in the mirror, his eyes were pink from tears and his nose was red from prepping for tears too many times already, but of course, that question didn't help any of it.
> 
>  
> 
> Yoonho tried cleaning for Wooyoung, as he got bored, but stopped it all after sweeping the living room floor.
> 
>  
> 
> He didn't want to seem clingy.
> 
>  
> 
> The bored, sad Yoonho, flopped onto the couch, and stared at the ground, thinking of what he was going to tell Wooyoung.
> 
>  
> 
> He knew Wooyoung well enough to know he wouldn't take intoxication as an answer, and although assault might have worked but Yoonho believed in honesty. And so, he told the truth.
> 
>  
> 
> To his surprise, Wooyoung accepted it. And they went on a date a while after he got home. They are fast food for dinner, laughed about dumb things and broke minor laws like stupid kids again.
> 
>  
> 
> But all joy was one-sided.
> 
>  
> 
> ”And Wooyoung is a great fucking actor.” Yoonho choked on his tears, looking down at the flowers that the last of Wooyoungs rebellious side picked from the community park for him that very night. They even kissed on the very bench Yoonho was sat on for the very first, and now last time. After the kiss, Wooyoung asked his boyfriend one question:
> 
>  
> 
> ”It didn't feel as good as his, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry im so bad at writing why am i HERE.


End file.
